What is in a Name?
by RavenLilyRose
Summary: A Character Study of Sirius Black


**What is in a Name?**

 **A Character Study of Sirius Black**

Sirius Black is two weeks old and his father is proudly showing the other pure-bloods his heir.

Sirius Black is one year old and his mother dotes on him and his father loves him.

Sirius Black is two years old and he has a baby brother who, in Sirius' eyes, is perfect.

Sirius Black is three years old and his family is perfect.

Sirius Black is four years old and he misses the time when his father didn't drink.

Sirius Black is five years old and he's a disappointment. At least Reggie still loves him.

Sirius Black is six years old and his mother doesn't love him anymore.

Sirius Black is seven years old and the only reason his parents haven't cursed him is because their heir can't be damaged.

Sirius Black is eight years old and his father has withheld food for the first time. He's only eaten a single slice of bread in the last two days and he's hungry.

Sirius Black is nine years old and he and Reggie are hiding. They'll have to come out in a few hours, but for now they can hide under the stairs and be warm and safe and not hungry.

Sirius Black is ten years old and he can't wait to go to Hogwarts because there he can at least eat every day.

Sirius Black is eleven years old and is glad his parents won't hurt his brother, but worried they'll corrupt him.

Sirius Black is twelve years old and he is a proud Gryffindor. He is happy and he writes to Reggie every week and loves his friends.

Sirius Black is twelve and a half years old and everything hurts. He hasn't seen Reggie the entire time he's been home and he's only eaten enough to stay alive for more rounds of curses.

Sirius Black is thirteen years old and one of his best friends is a werewolf. His wounds have scarred and he and his friends are closer than ever.

Sirius Black is fourteen years old and Reggie is ignoring him. He's the perfect son and a Slytherin can't associate with Gryffindors.

Padfoot is fifteen years old and he has a new family. His sister Lily who understands a sibling's rejection. His brothers who don't understand but love him all the same. His parents, with whom he spends every holiday. He is loved and he is healing.

Sirius 'Padfoot' Potter-Black is sixteen years old and he has a new home.

Sirius 'Padfoot' Potter-Black is seventeen years old and he's scared for Reggie. He heard that Cousin Bella got the Mark and is worried that Reggie isn't far behind.

Sirius 'Padfoot' Potter-Black is eighteen years old and his parents are dead.

Sirius 'Padfoot' Potter-Black is nineteen years old and there's a war on and he's scared for his family. For all four of his brothers and his sister.

Sirius 'Padfoot' Potter-Black is twenty years old and Reggie is dead, Lily and James are married, and he has a godson/nephew.

Sirius 'Padfoot' Potter-Black is twenty-one years old and he's failed his family. His brother and sister are dead another thinks he killed them and the last is a traitor.

"Black" is twenty-two years old and all that keeps him going is Harry.

"Black" doesn't know how long he's been in the dark place. He only knows Harry and that he is innocent.

The convict doesn't know how old he is anymore and he sees the traitor and breaks out.

Sirius Black is thirty-four years old and no one remembers his true name, but he loves his Godson more than anyone in the world.

Sirius 'Padfoot' Black is thirty-five years old and he loves his brother and his Godson, but hates the house and the memories.

Sirius 'Padfoot' Black is thirty-six years old and he dies to keep his Godson safe.

Sirius 'Padfoot' Potter-Black has been dead for fifteen years when Hermione Granger finds the adoption certificate buried in ministry records. She shows Harry and holds him as he cries for the uncle he barely knew.

Sirius 'Padfoot' Potter-Black had been dead for forty years when his namesake finds his journals and shares his story with the family.

Sirius 'Padfoot' Potter-Black has been dead for fifty years when when James Sirius Potter, Teddy Remus Lupin, Hadrian James Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter publish 'A Tale of Brothers and Sisters: The story of Sirius Potter-Black and his Siblings'

Sirius 'Padfoot' Potter-Black has been dead for fifty years when everyone remembers his name.

* * *

24.11.19 - Fixed basic spelling error


End file.
